Famiglia Cooper
La Famiglia Cooper è una delle famiglie fondatrici di Riverdale. A causa di un'omicidio che fu commesso anni fa, la famiglia Cooper e quella Blossom, sono legate ; Infatti generazioni addietro la famiglia si divise in due, dopo che uno dei due fratelli Blossom uccise l'altro, a causa di un disaccordo su come dividere i profitti. Dopo aver interrotto tutti i legami con la famiglia dei Blossom ed aver cambiato il nome del proprio cognome in Cooper, per generazioni le due famiglie hanno mantenuto la propria storia nascosta e hanno finito per disprezzarsi l'una con l'altra. Storia La famiglia originaria, conosciuta come Blossom, è arrivata a Riverdale quasi un centinaio di anni fa, dove fondarono la loro redditizia attività commerciale di sciroppo d'acero. Tuttavia, ci fu una lotta interna nella compagnia che ha avuto come risultato il fatto che un Blossom ha ucciso il suo stesso fratello. Successivamente, la famiglia si è divisa in due, ed una parte ha tagliato tutti i ponti con l'altra parte prendendo poi un nuove nome - Cooper. Generazioni dopo, Hal Cooper e sua moglie Alice Cooper gestiscono un giornale locale conosciuto con il nome di The Register. Polly Cooper, la figlia mezzana di Hal e Alice, si innamorò di Jason Blossom, ma i due erano ignari di essere cugini di terzo grado. Il loro rapporto non era visto di buon occhio dalle rispettive famiglie e ciascuno ha fatto di tutto perché i due si lasciassero. Tuttavia, Polly ha rivelato a Jason e alla sua famiglia che era incinta. Hal originariamente voleva che Polly abortisse, sapendo che i bambini erano il risultato di una relazione incestuosa. Polly ha rifiutato, ciò ha portato Hal e Alice a mandare Polly da Le Suore della Mansueta Provvidenza, dove Polly avrebbe dato i bambini in adozione dopo la loro nascita. La gravidanza di Polly venne originariamente tenuta segreta alla famiglia Blossom e al "mondo", fino a poco tempo fa, quando la loro presenza è stata rivelata, per poter convincere la città che Polly non aveva ucciso Jason. Visto che la famiglia ignorava di essere legata alla Famiglia Blossom, Hal alla fine si trovò costretto a rivelare l'effettivo collegamento, che c'era tra le loro due famiglie. Membri Nucleo familiare * [[Hal Cooper|'Hal Cooper']]' ' — Hal è il marito di Alice Cooper, e un lontano parente della famiglia Blossom, tramite il bisnonno. Egli è nato e cresciuto a Riverdale, dove ha frequentato Riverdale High con Alice Cooper. I due erano datati in tutta la High School e avevano un bambino inaspettato insieme. Hal ha voluto interrompere il bambino, ma è stato successivamente rinunciato all'adozione. Anni dopo, sposò Alice e aveva due figlie, Polly e Betty. Attualmente possiede : Il Register, il quotidiano locale, lavorando così accanto alla moglie. Alla fine della seconda stagione,la stessa figlia betty,scoprirà che il padre è il così detto "boia" (nominato the black hood) che finirà in carcere e probabilmente sarà condannato a morte. * [[Alice Cooper|'Alice Cooper']]' '—''' Alice è la moglie Hal Cooper. Ella è nata e cresciuta a Riverdale, dove ha frequentato la "riverdale high school",prima del marito Hal Cooper,Alice era un membro della comunità del south side i "serpents" ed ha avuto una relazione con FP jones,nonché padre di Jughead il fidanzato della figlia Betty.Nella seconda stagione si scoprirà che ella ed FP hanno avuto un figlio,Charles(soprannominato Chic),dato poi in adozione.Dopo la storia con Fp e finite le superiori Alice si sposa con Hal Cooper con il quale ha avuto due figlie : Polly Cooper e Elisabeth "Betty" Cooper. Dirige il giornale "the register" della città insieme al marito. * '''Charles Cooper—soprannominato Chic,è il figlio primogenito di Alice Cooper e FP jones,dato poi in adozione subito dopo la nascita. In realtà l'attuale Chic che conosciamo nella serie tv,non è il figlio di Alice,era un coinquilino del vero Chic,che l'attuale Chic ha ucciso per poi rubare la sua vera identità. * [[Polly Cooper|'Polly Cooper']] — Polly è la figlia maggiore e la secondogenita di Alice e primogenita di Hal Cooper,ed è anche la madre, di Juniper e Dagwood che ha avuto con l'ormai deceduto Jason Blossom. Polly era innamorata di Jason e aveva intenzione di scappare con lui. Tuttavia, i suoi genitori lo hanno scoperto e sono intervenuti, mandandola dalle Suore della Mansueta Provvidenza, dove esse avevano intenzione di dare in adozione i bambini. Polly è riuscita poi a scappare dalle esse, e dopo aver temporaneamente vissuto presso la casa dei Blossom, tornando poi a vivere, nella casa di famiglia. Successivamente decise di andarsene ad abitare alla Fattoria per paura che il Black Hood, tentasse di fare qualcosa a lei ed hai suoi bambini. * Betty Cooper '''— Betty è l'ultima nata di Alice e Hal Cooper. Attualmente frequenta il Liceo di Riverdale, dove è una River Vixen e gestisce il giornale scolastico. * '''Juniper e Dagwood — I gemelli nascituri dei cugini di terzo grado Jason Blossom e Polly Cooper. Sono stati concepiti prima del 4 luglio, anche se la loro data di nascita è attualmente sconosciuta. RD-S2-Louis-Cooper.png|Louis Cooper|link=Riverdale Reaper RD-S3-Hal-Cooper.png|Hal Cooper|link=Hal Cooper RD-S2-Alice.png|Alice Smith|link=Alice Smith RD-S4-Charles-Smith.png|Charles Smith|link=Charles Smith RD-S3-Polly-Cooper.png|Polly Cooper|link=Polly Cooper RD-S2-Juniper-Dagwood.png|Juniper and Dagwood Season 1 Episode 2 Touch of Evil Betty Portrait.png|Betty Cooper|link=Betty Cooper Famiglia estesa * Bisnonno Blossom '(nome sconosciuto) — Il bisnonno Blossom era il fratello di bisnonno Cooper e dello zio di Louis Cooper. A causa dell'avidità e dell'odio, egli uccise suo fratello e socio in affari (padre di Louis) * [[Rose Blossom|'Rose Blossom]] — Rose è la madre di Cliff Blossom ed è una parente alla lontana dei Cooper. Presumibilmente è la persona più anziana che è ancora in vita, della famiglia Blossom-Cooper e attualmente vive con la sua nuora Penelope Blossom. Cheryl sostiene che Rose ha sangue zingaro nelle vene ed ha anche la demenza senile. * [[Cliff Blossom|'Cliff Blossom']] — Cliff era un parente alla lontana, dei Cooper, infatti, il suo bisnonno, era un membro della famiglia Blossom. È il marito di Penelope Blossom ed il padre di Cheryl e Jason Blossom, nonché il precedente proprietario dell'Azienda di Sciroppo D'acero Blossom. Dopo che il figlio scoprì, che Cliff stava usando la sua attività come fronte per contrabbandare droghe, egli uccise Jason per coprire la faccenda, successivamente, Cliff si impiccò nel fienile di Blossom. * [[Penelope Blossom|'Penelope Blossom']]' '— Penelope è una suocera della famiglia Cooper, in quanto il suo ex marito Cliff era lontanamente imparentato con i Cooper prima della sua morte. Penelope è l'attuale proprietaria dell'Azienda di Sciroppo D'acero Blossom, madre dei gemelli, Cheryl e Jason Blossom, nonché la nonna dei gemelli : Juniper e Dagwood, figli del suo primogenito Jason e di sua nipote Polly. * [[Cheryl Blossom |'Cheryl Blossom']] — Cheryl è la figlia adolescente di Cliff e Penelope Blossom e sorella gemella di Jason Blossom. È anche, lontanamente imparentata con i Cooper tramite il suo bisnonno. Attualmente frequenta il Liceo di Riverdale, dove è la ragazza più popolare a scuola. Ella è anche il capitano delle River Vixens. * [[Jason Blossom|'Jason Blossom']]' '— Jason era il figlio adolescente di Cliff e Penelope Blossom, così come il padre di sua figlia e suo figlio con Polly. Jason è nato e cresciuto a Riverdale, dove ha frequentato il Liceo di Riverdale insieme alla sorella e alla fidanzata Polly Cooper. Era inoltre, un membro dei Riverdale Bulldogs fino alla sua morte l'11 luglio. Jason e Polly Cooper erano molto innamorati, e quando Polly ha raccontato a Jason del fatto che fosse incinta, lui ne era felicissimo. Fecero anche dei progetti insieme. Tuttavia, questi piani cambiarono drasticamente quando Polly venne inviata dalle Suore e Jason è stato ucciso da suo padre, Cliff Blossom. Attualmente è sepolto nel Cimitero dei Blossom, che è posizionato dietro la loro casa. RD-S4-Rose-Blossom.png|Rose Blossom|link=Rose Blossom RD-S2-Claudius.png|Claudius Blossom|link=Claudius Blossom RD-S1-Clifford.png|Cliff Blossom|link=Cliff Blossom RD-S3-Penelope-Blossom.png|Penelope Blossom|link=Penelope Blossom RD-S2-Cheryl.png|Cheryl Blossom|link=Cheryl Blossom RD-S1-Jason.png|Jason Blossom|link=Jason Blossom Albero genealogico | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | | | | | | |UGGGM|UGGGM=Bisnonna senza nome †|v|BBB|BBB=Barnabas B. Blossom †}} | | | | | | | | | | | | | |,|-|^|-|.|}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | | |LM|LM=Madre di Louis †|v|UGGF|UGGF=Padre di Louis † (Blossom)| |GGB|GGB=Bisnonno Blossom †}} | | | | | | | | | | | |!| | | | | |!|}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | |UnW|UnW=Moglie senza nome|v|LC|LC= Louis Cooper †| | | |BF|BF=Famiglia Blossom}} | | | | | | | | | |!| | |}} ;height:10em; width:3em|FP|FP= FP Jones|V|AC|AC= Alice Smith|v|HC|HC= Hal Cooper| | |}} | | | |:| | | |!|}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | |CC|CC= Charles Smith | |PC|PC= Polly Cooper|V|JB|JB= Jason Blossom †| |BC|BC= Betty Cooper|}} | | | | | | | | | |:|}} ;height:10em; width:3em| | | | | | | | |JuDa|JuDa= Juniper e Dagwood|}} :Nota: le linee orizzontali tratteggiate indicano una parentela confermata fuori dal matrimonio. Curiosità * Ogni Cooper noto ha i capelli biondi. Galleria |-|Screenshot della prima stagione= Screenshot della prima stagione Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Alice and Hal at the shore.jpg Season 1 Episode 1 The River's Edge Alice talks to Betty.png Season 1 Episode 2 A Touch of Evil Alice and Hal.jpg Season 1 Episode 3 Body Double Alice standing over Betty.png Season 1 Episode 3 Body Double Betty Alice 1.jpg Season 1 Episode 3 Body Double Betty Alice 2.jpg Season 1 Episode 5 Heart of Darkness Hal Betty 1.jpg Season 1 Episode 7 In a Lonely Place Hal Alice 1.jpg Season 1 Episode 7 In a Lonely Place Betty and Alice.png Season 1 Episode 7 In a Lonely Place Betty Polly 1.jpg Season 1 Episode 7 In a Lonely Place Coopers 1.jpg Season 1 Episode 8 The Outsiders Cooper Family.png Season 1 Episode 8 The Outsiders Polly Betty 1.jpg Season 1 Episode 8 The Outsiders Betty Alice 1.jpg Season 1 Episode 8 The Outsiders Polly Betty 2.jpg Season 1 Episode 8 The Outsiders Polly Betty 4.jpg Season 1 Episode 8 The Outsiders Alice Polly (2).jpg Season 1 Episode 8 The Outsiders Alice Polly (1).jpg Season 1 Episode 8 The Outsiders Betty Alice 2.jpg Season 1 Episode 8 The Outsiders Alice Polly (3).jpg Season 1 Episode 8 The Outsiders Alice kicks Hal out of the house.png Season 1 Episode 8 The Outsiders Polly and Betty.PNG Season 1 Episode 8 The Outsiders Betty Alice 3.jpg Season 1 Episode 9 La Grande Illusion Betty Alice (2).jpg Season 1 Episode 9 La Grande Illusion Betty Alice Hal at the Register.PNG |-|Screenshot della seconda stagione= Screenshot della seconda stagione RD-Caps-2x01-A-Kiss-Before-Dying-23-Betty-Alice.png RD-Caps-2x01-A-Kiss-Before-Dying-35-Alice-Hal.png RD-Caps-2x02-Nighthawks-139-Alice-Betty.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-61-Alice-Betty.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-72-Alice-Hal.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-81-Betty-Polly-Alice-Hal.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-83-Hal-Alice.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-124-Betty-Polly.png RD-Caps-2x03-The-Watcher-in-the-Woods-125-Betty-Polly.png RD-Caps-2x04-The-Town-That-Dreaded-Sundown-19-Alice-Betty-Hal.png RD-Caps-2x04-The-Town-That-Dreaded-Sundown-21-Hal.png RD-Caps-2x04-The-Town-That-Dreaded-Sundown-38-Alice-Betty.png RD-Caps-2x04-The-Town-That-Dreaded-Sundown-97-Hal-Alice.png RD-Caps-2x04-The-Town-That-Dreaded-Sundown-133-Alice-Hal.png RD-Caps-2x05-When-a-Stranger-Calls-43-Betty-Alice.png RD-Caps-2x08-House-of-the-Devil-52-Alice-Betty.png RD-Caps-2x08-House-of-the-Devil-116-Alice-Betty.png RD-Caps-2x08-House-of-the-Devil-130-Betty-Alice.png RD-Caps-2x09-Silent-Night-Deadly-Night-63-Alice-Betty.png Note Categoria:Famiglie Categoria:Famiglia Cooper